1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a power control module and a power control method thereof, in which power is controlled in response to a voltage of an integrated circuit (IC) chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television (TV, e.g., a smart TV), a cellular phone (e.g., a smart phone), a tablet personal computer (PC), etc., may be provided with an integrated circuit (IC) chip as a main chip including a central processing unit (CPU), an application processor (AP), etc. The IC chip may be mounted to an image board typically provided as a main board, e.g., to a printed circuit board.
With recent technological advances, services and functions provided on portable devices have diversified. Accordingly, the load required of the IC chip has increased and the number of cores in the chip has increased.
On the other hand, for design purposes, ease of transport, etc., the size of the chip has been decreased, and a level of supply voltage has been decreased.
As the voltage supplied to the IC chip is decreased, a voltage tolerance becomes small and the IC chip is largely influenced by ripples generated in a voltage waveform.
In reality, some ripples are unavoidable during circuit operations since noise is generated within a printed circuit board (PCB) pattern. However, these ripples cause instantaneous fluctuation of voltage when the chip operates with high load, and therefore a problem such as latch-up, or the like, may arise.
Accordingly, it is necessary to compensate for the fluctuation of the voltage caused by the instantaneous ripples in order to build a system in which an integrated circuit (IC) chip is stably driven.